


Bing Bang (Adult Version)

by Sheogorath



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Bestiality, Humour, Other, Parody, lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 11:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheogorath/pseuds/Sheogorath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I imagine this to be the result if Stephanie from LazyTown grew up with her naïvety intact and heard the phrase 'doggy style sex'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bing Bang (Adult Version)

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies to Julianna Rose Mauriello.

# Bing Bang (Adult Version)

Bing bang, digga rigga dong  
These are words I squeal while we are fucking (Fucking, fucking, fucking)  
Bing bang, digga rigga dong  
Sexy words that can mean anything  
Get on up, it's time to fuck, yeah  
I get so hot when I'm down on my knees

So lick my pussy, mount my back  
Start humping, then plant your knot inside me (Inside me, inside me, inside me)  
Down down, turn around  
Tail to tail is what it's all about

Oh-oh, one two, me and you  
Put your cock so deep it's past my cervix (My cervix, my cervix, my cervix)  
Three four, on the floor  
Doggy style just makes me scream and shout

**Author's Note:**

> Copyright © 2012 Romersa's Protégé. Individuals and groups are free to copy, share, and perform this work for all purposes except large scale distribution, subject to credit being given and any derivatives being released under the same or a similar licence. All other rights reserved.  
> (Adapted from 'Bing Bang (Time to Dance)'; Copyright © 2004 Máni Svavarsson. All rights reserved.)


End file.
